Cor Meum (My Heart)
by Cress070
Summary: "I, um, I got your note, and… great. That's… a surprise? I never thought that you…" What was he saying? He had to stop talking. "And you're really pretty. But! No! No! That's not why I like you! Not that- that is to say- well…" Sophie laughed softly. "Do you want to go outside? I have some mallowmelt in my satchel." "Yes. That would be- good." he finished lamely, mentally slamming


**Hello my friends! I, Cress070, Kathleen, have no dedication to Fanfiction hahaaaaa and for that I am sorry. I'm trying, but I seem to have lost my motivation. I'll find it somewhere. Well, anyhoo, I wrote this just for fun and to avoid working on Scattered Stars. Sorry to anyone who is kind and wonderful enough to read all of that series thing- I'll get it done soon. Maybe. Anyhoo, this is awkward, cheesy, and hopefully cute Sophitz! It's just a first kiss happily-every-after oneshot because I really messed with there relationship in those two Trust Me oneshots I did. By the way, cor meum is, fun fact, Latin for 'my heart'. Latin and google translate really help for coming up with names. And for anyone who would like some wonderfully gay and joyous Kam, I think I have another soulmate AU, a bit like Clocks, coming soon. Well, sorry for rambling. (BUt hey it increases the word count, yayyyy) Here's the thingyafjalbdfj.**

Sophie clenched the slip of paper in her hand so hard that her knuckles turned white as she hurried down the corridors of Foxfire. Beautiful elves with pristine hair and skin moved around her in a tide, and not for the first time, she felt second-best. Her new world still felt too perfect and fragile to be true.

That wasn't her problem now, however. Her problem now was Fitz. Their Cognate training had come so far, and now almost all of their sessions were spent on her secret. The one she was trying so hard to tell him, but always stopped just before it slipped out of the impenetrable walls of her mind.

Fitz, I like you

Fitz, when you smile, I fall apart.

Fitz, you will never know how much you mean to me.

Fitz, I love you.

She couldn't tell him. Not in person, so she had written him a note. It was cheesy, yes, immature, maybe? She wasn't sure. All she knew was that it was honest and true, and she had made sure to apologize for everything she must have done to him. All this worry over graphite marks on a dead tree.

She turned down the Level Five corridor, feeling out of place in her mismatching cloak. She knew that eyes were following her, and whispers were being flung about the room behind flawless hands.

There she is.

What is she doing here?

Don't look, but I think Sophie Foster just came in…

She hated it, but this was important. Swallowing her pride, Sophie scanned the lockers until she saw Fitz's. Number 51. Heart pounding over what she was about to do, Sophie walked over to the metal door, trying to figure out how to get the paper inside.

The locker was closed, and she couldn't open it without Fitz's DNA. There was, however, a thin gap under the door and a grill for ventilation in there, so she could get the note in but there was a chance is would fall to the bottom and he would never find it. Boys, even Fitz, tended to be messy. Oh well, it was a risk she would have to take.

Sophie took a deep breath, and slipped the paper inside. There. It was done. Nothing she could do would stop him from reading it now. So why did she feel a sick, anxious churning in the pit of her stomach? Attempting futilely to slow her pounding heart, she rushed away from the whispers and off to class.

He'd failed his Alchemy mock exam- again. Fitz angrily slammed his fist into his locker, and then laid his cheek against the cool metal, taking deep breaths. Sighing, he licked the DNA strip, and the locker clicked open. Placing his books back on the narrow shelf, Fitz noticed a scrap of paper resting gently against his gym bag.

He sighed again, picking it up to throw out in the cafeteria, when he noticed the precise way it was folded, and his name written on the upper side.

 _Fitz Vacker_

He frowned. It looked almost like Sophie's writing. But he couldn't get his hopes up just yet- He'd been dropping her signals for three years now, and she had yet to notice his affections.

No, it was definitely Sophie's verging-on-sloppy longhand. Heart pounding inside his chest, Fitz shakily opened the makeshift envelope. He hungrily scanned the words inside, a smile growing on his face. Yes. _Yes._

He slammed his locker shut none to gently, adrenaline coursing through his veins as he rushed to the cafeteria, hoping to catch her there before the bell rang and she left for the Silver Tower. He methodically scanned the crown, until his eyes alighted on the slim, gorgeous blonde slipping through the throng of elves.

"Sophie! _Sophie!_ "

She turned, and caught his smiling eyes. Turning beet red, she looked down at her feet and began walking towards him. He watched her approach, amazed at his she managed to hold herself high even when she must be so scared. He didn't know if he would ever have her amazing bravery.

"Sophie. I- I- um…" and suddenly he was tongue-tied. He has lived this moment many times in his head, and all of those times ended with a very dramatic kiss.

"Yes?" she whispered, raising her head to look him in the eye. God, she was beautiful.

"I, um, I got your note, and… great. That's… a surprise? I never thought that you…" What was he saying? He had to stop talking. "And you're really pretty. But! No! No! That's not why I like you! Not that- that is to say- well…"

Sophie laughed softly. "Do you want to go outside? I have some mallowmelt in my satchel."

"Yes. That would be- good." he finished lamely, mentally slamming his head repeatedly against a wall.

Fitz was acting extremely weird. Maybe that was a good sign? Right? Sophie wished Biana were here. Biana would know what to do, but she had skipped a week of school so far for a designing academy trial, and probably wouldn't be back from there soon enough to whip Sophie's hair up, apply her makeup, and tell her exactly what to do with the beautiful boy walking next to her.

The courtyard was deserted, despite the heat- it was Cibonum day in the cafeteria, and Sophie didn't think there was a single elf on the planet who didn't love Cibonum.

Sophie walked to the very edge, and sat down on the soft green grass. It was speckled with tiny violet wildflowers that were giving off a delicious scent.

"So…" she began, trembling but trying to conceal her fear. "You got my note."

"Yep. Yes. I, um… I did." Fitz said, plucking a tiny flower.

"And?" Sophie prompted. She hadn't expected Fitz's brain to turn to mush. Which she assumed was a good sign, but still.

"You. Like me." Fitz said, like he couldn't believe it.

Sophie failed to hide her emotions, and eloquently turned a shade of vermillion red. Great. "Yes, yes I do. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to." Wonderful. Now she was the one babbling nonsensically.

"Me too. I like me- I mean, you like me- No- that's not-" Fitz looked pointedly at his hands like they were the most interesting things in the world. "I like you too."

Sophie beamed, her face splitting open into a grin. Fitz smiled back- and oh, that smile. That smile devastated her, that smile wormed its way into her heart and filled it with liquid joy so strong she felt like she was dying, or maybe being born again.

"What are those flowers called?" Sophie asked, wanting to change the topic, but not really trying as hard as she could have.

"Cormeum," Fitz said. He was still fiddling with the stem he had plucked. Suddenly, as if on impulse, he brought his hand towards her face and gently tucked the flower behind her ear. She inhaled slightly, his sweet, innocent gesture almost bringing tears to her eyes.

"Thank you," she said, letting out a peal of nervous laughter. Fitz smiled proudly, and his haze darted suddenly to her mouth before flicking back up to her chocolate eyes. Sophie fell silent, and so did he.

"Sophie… can- could I- well…" he turned his head away from her, bright red, before darting forwards and planting a swift, soft kiss on her cheek.

"You missed," Sophie said, barely containing a beaming smile.

'What do you mean, I missed?" Fitz said, staring intensely at the grass.

"My mouth is here," Sophie said, and then she leaned forwards and kissed him. His strong hands wrapped gently around her waist, and she could feel his eyelashes brushing against her face. She brought her hands up to behind his head, and slid her fingers through his soft hair. His kisses were slow and gentle, and he tasted like peppermints, crisp and sweet and delicious. She lost herself in the feel of his soft mouth, in the curve of his neck, the feel of his fingers resting against the small of her back. She never wanted it to end, and she would have happily gone on kissing him forever if the school bell hadn't chimed.

Slowly, she moved her head back, staring into his teal eyes. "Was that okay?" she whispered anxiously, biting her lip.

"More than okay," Fitz responded. "Oh. Your flower fell out."

He gently picked it up off the ground and tucked it back behind her ear. Sophie smiled, and stood up, brushing off her leggings. Fitz got to his feet and took her hand as they walked back to the Academy, with everything different. A sweet breeze ruffled the cormeum, nestled in the green grass, and two hearts beat together.

 **Yes? No? Comments are always** **appreciated** **, and they are a major source of motivation for me because I need praise. Praise me. Alrighty ho, off to procrastinate.**

 **xoxo,**

 **Cress**


End file.
